I Will Not Bow
by The Incredible Klutz
Summary: A final battle song-fic, featuring Breaking Benjamin's I will Not Bow.


_**A double whammie! **_

_**My first song-fic and my first Harry Potter fic all wrapped up in one convenient package!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or the song _I Will Not Bow_. They each belong to their respective parties.**

* * *

That was all that Harry knew. The sensation of falling was overwhelming. Everything rushed past him and left a roaring in his ears.

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

Dumbledore was gone and the light side was growing weaker every day. Voldemort was on the rise with more and more wizards joining his ranks every day. The war was far from being over: in fact, it had just begun.

So many had died, the light claiming most of the fatalities. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, Lily and James. They were all dead because he wasn't strong enough to kill Voldemort and end it once and for all.

He should run. Turn his back on the Wizarding World and leave them to deal with their own problems. He never asked for this. Any of it. Everything had been heaped onto a child's shoulders because of a prophecy that could have been ignored.

_I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder_

Harry didn't want fame or fortune. He didn't want to be the hero; an icon of the light. He wanted to have a normal life, just like anyone else who went through Hogwarts. Why was he chosen for this?

_Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

But running away was not an option. Failure was not an option. Harry wouldn't allow innocent people to die because he wasn't brave enough to stand up. No he would fight. He would not give into Voldemort.

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Harry would stand tall and proud and go out fighting, just as his father had. The world wouldn't see him as a coward or a child. If they wanted him to be their savior, then they would see him fight like one.

_Fall!_

Others fell around him. Nameless martyrs and friends alike. His only focus was on Voldemort. Nothing else mattered.

_Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

A shock of violent pink hair caught his attention. Tonks lay on the ground ten feet before him, staring up at the cloud covered sky through glassy eyes. An anguished cry and then there was another body at her side.

Remus.

Rage, intense and uncontrollable, flashed through Harry. Seeing their bodies sent him over the edge that he was so carefully balanced on.

Amycus Carrow stood above them, laughing hysterically. Harry felt no remorse when a blinding green light left his wand and struck him in the chest.

All eyes turned to him now.

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

This was it. Harry could feel it. Red eyes met green across a battlefield littered with bodies.

If Harry was going down he would sure as hell try and take Voldemort with him. IT would be the battle of the century. Spectacular.

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away_

Harry dodged curses and hexes, throwing his own back at the monster. The rules were gone, Harry didn't care if the curses he used were illegal or not. Voldemort would die today but he would take no pleasure from it.

He was not like Voldemort. He wasn't a killer. He didn't know what he was but the word that came to mind- _mercenary_. Yes, he was willing to die and kill for his cause. That made him a mercenary didn't it?

_I will not!_

A killing curse barely missed his head. He would not be the one to die.

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away_

Two identical green jets of light crossed each other in the center of the circle. Green and red eyes widened when the curses made contact. Wands toppled from hands gone limp and cold. Two bodies fell.

A hush fell over both of the amassed armies. Both had just lost their leaders.

_Fall!_

**Drop a review. Should I ever do a songfic again, or just stop.**


End file.
